


• Just Right •

by ShesGoneRogue



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Beard Kink, Comeplay, M/M, NSFW Art, Oral, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:26:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21746725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShesGoneRogue/pseuds/ShesGoneRogue
Summary: Timmy has an itch he's wanted to scratch for a while now, and finally gets brave enough to ask for it.
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer
Comments: 57
Kudos: 176
Collections: CMBYN Big Bang 2019





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A little something niche to scratch that beard porn itch, and an absolutely delicious visual to go with it provided by the always amazing @chalamazed on Tumblr, Twitter, and Instagram.
> 
> As always - a million thank yous to my ever patient and brilliant beta-love @thoresque (on Tumblr) You’re the best! 💖

"Mmm...do that again..."

Armie rolls his eyes up and watches the lazy smile spread over Timmy's face, his eyes still closed. "What?" He lightly scrapes his chin over Timmy's hardening nipple again and smiles even bigger when he gets a little shudder in response. "This?"

Timmy folds his arms behind his head and nods, biting his bottom lip, looking quite content to have Armie continue the teasing for the foreseeable future.

"I thought you were sleeping..." He flicks his tongue out to soothe the burn.

"This is better than sleeping...better than the dream I was having." Timmy murmurs sleepily.

Armie kisses the nub, gives a gentle suck. "Mm...I heard you. Were you dreaming of me?" 

"Always."

Armie hums, pleased with that answer. "Care to share?"

Tim laughs, shakes his head and blushes. "You wouldn't believe me."

"No? Try me." He slides over to other nipple, dragging his stubble across the tender skin of his chest.

Tim reaches down with one hand and pets him, tugs lightly on a lock of hair. "I was dreaming about this....your whiskers, your tongue. The things you do to me." He purrs languidly.

Armie nips at him and swirls his tongue around the puckering skin slowly. "Well that definitely explains the noises you were making before I came to investigate." he says, chuckling.

"Did I wake you?"

"Mmm..." More kisses, then, "...yeah."

"Sorry."

"Don't be." Another gentle nip for good measure. "I'm not." He continues to treat this nipple with the same tender care, alternating soft kisses with silken tongue and bristling whiskers.

Timmy arches a little and grabs a healthy handful of Armie's hair. "God, I love that..." he moans deep in his throat.

Armie smiles up at him, his eyes taking in the faint flush of beard burn still evident around Timmy's mouth and chin from last night. "I know you do." He inches down lower, kissing his way over the flat expanse of Tim's belly until he pauses to settle over another proven sensitive area to torture. His tongue finds the mark and gently probes the delicate folds of skin around the edges of his belly button before dipping in, making Tim gasp and instinctively open his thighs a little wider. "I love that you're so sensitive."

Tim giggles a little, his whole body rippling involuntarily as Armie begins teasing the saliva softened skin of his navel with the coarse drag of his stubble, but before long he goes completely quiet and grips more fiercly at Armie's hair. " _Hngh_ –" the sudden sound seems almost rude in the silence.

Armie hisses softly at the pain in his scalp and pulls away to look up and find Timmy watching him with possessive intensity. "Hurt?"

Tim snaps his mouth shut and visibly struggles to swallow before shaking his head. "No. No it's good." He says breathlessly. High color rushes up his neck and floods his cheeks, making the green of his eyes look almost luminous in contrast.

Armie continues to watch him as he slowly dips his mouth back to the skin a little lower on his belly and begins kissing him again.

Tim relaxes back onto the pillow and pulls his hand away to paw at the sheets until he has a handful to squeeze.

Armie notices and whispers between kisses as he slides over to the soft indentation just above his hip. "Okay?"

Timmy nods quickly and drops his head back, pressing hard into the pillow. 

Armie can see that he's chewing on his bottom lip again and feels his hips start making impatient little thrusts against his chest. He can almost taste the tension building in the air above him.

As if on cue - "Armie?"

Armie gives a soft little laugh and pinches a fold of skin between his teeth. "Yes, Timmy?" He doesn't look up, keeping his eyes on the task at hand as he traces his hip bone with tongue and canines.

Tim takes in a sharp breath and Armie waits, but nothing else follows. He finally pulls back and looks up at him with a smirk as he runs the pad of his thumb along the pink marks he just left on his hip. "Just spit it out, baby."

Tim keeps his eyes on the ceiling and opens his mouth, but hesitates and closes it again.

"Tim." Armie draws his name out in a teasing tone.

Tim makes a strained little sound. "I want to– can we try something?"

Armie perks up and shoves himself up onto all fours to shift over him so that he's looking down directly into his face when he responds with a wide, devilish smile. "Of course."

Timmy snorts a breathy laugh and rolls his eyes, pushing against Armie's chest with both hands. "Don't look at me like that!"

"Like what?" Armie drops his face closer to Timmy's and growls, "Like I want to eat you alive?" He licks a long stripe up Tim's cheek, "Because I  _do_ ." He then mouths his way over to his ear, making comical gobbling noises along the way.

Timmy yanks him down flush against him and giggles while Armie continues to assault his ear and jaw line, getting progressively louder with his animal impersonations everytime he squirms and flails at the scrape of his teeth.

They buck and wrestle until they're both breathless with laughter; Armie eventually seeks out Timmy’s mouth again, if only to calm things down. After a series of long, lingering kisses, Armie pushes himself up just enough to give Timmy room to speak.

"So are you gonna tell me?"

Tim grins and pinches Armie's chin between his thumb and forefinger. "I think you'll like it, considering your appetite." He shoves himself up under Armie, making it clear that he wants him to shift off, and doesn't say anything else until he has him successfully pinned beneath him. "I want to feed you..."

Armie beams up at him. "I'm always down to get fed."

Tim has the good grace to blush at Armie's nod to one of their favorite pass times before he clarifies. "Yeah, but...I want something a little different this time." He pushes down playfully on Armie's chest as he plants his ass over his groin, his eyes shifting around bashfully despite his dominant position.

"Oh?"

Timmy drags his gaze up and licks his lips as he reaches to run a finger along Armie's chin. "Yeah..."

Armie takes his hand and brings the finger up to his mouth, sucking it in for a moment before releasing it with a soft ' _pop_ ', "Do tell?"

Timmy drags the wet finger back down to his stubbly chin and rubs it along the texture, looking at it thoughtfully. "You have the perfect whiskers right now. Two days' worth."

Armie grins, "You've counted?" 

Timmy half raises one shoulder and nods, shifting up a little higher to bring his knees to just below Armie's ribs before settling his ass on his belly this time. "It's just rough enough to feel really good..."

Armie's eyes darken as he watches and waits for more.

"I want to...would you let me feel it? Like...on my dick?" His ears go completely pink.

Armie takes a second to appreciate the blush and process the words before asking for clarification. "Timmy...are you saying you want to fuck my beard?"

Timmy's eyes dart up, his face pinching a little. "Yeah...uh, sorta? Is- is that stupid? Or, I don't know...weird?"

Armie slides his hands up the length of Timmy's thighs and smiles, amusement dancing in his eyes. "Well, it's a new one on me, but I'd be willing to give it a shot." 

"You sure? Because if it's too—"

"Tim. Stop. You know you can do anything you want to me. God knows, you've indulged my kinks enough. I'm not judging you."

Tim relaxes visibly and folds himself over for a kiss. "I love all your kinks."

Armie smiles and nips at his bottom lip, "Tell me what you want me to do." he says earnestly, excited to have Timmy take the reins this time. He so rarely asks for anything, but gives so much...it's beyond arousing to hand himself over and see where Tim will take him.

Tim pushes back up and worries his bottom lip in thought as he inches his ass up just a little further. "Are you comfortable like this? I mean...can you take me like this, or do you need another pillow?"

"Well, considering I'm not exactly sure what you have planned...why don't you tell me?"

Timmy licks his lips and braces one hand on the headboard, shifting himself closer to Armie's face to test the angle. His eyes settle on Armie's lips as he brings the other hand to his cock and pauses just above him, making necessary adjustments to his knees to get the right stance. He starts stroking himself lightly, his darkening gaze flicking between Armie's mouth and eyes. "Why don't you start by getting me wet?"

Armie hums in agreement and parts his lips.

"Lick it..." Tim whispers, bringing the head of his cock to hover just over Armie's open mouth.

Armie watches his face as he snakes his tongue out and traces the little pucker of skin just under the head of Tim's cock.

Tim gives a quiet groan and uses his hand to rub himself teasingly over the silky texture. "Yeah..." He tries to angle himself to push in, but they're too close to the headboard.

Armie reaches up and braces his hands on Timmy's waist as he scooches a little further down the bed, his head barely on the pillow now.

Tim takes the cue and moves with him, pulling back and stroking himself lazily while Armie rearranges. "How do you feel about lube?"

Armie cocks one eyebrow dubiously and then pulls a face. "As long as it's not that rancid cherry stuff."

Tim laughs and shakes his head. "No. Not that. I got some new stuff–" he grunts as he stretches over to reach the bedside table.

Armie grips his thighs and holds him steady as he rummages around in the drawer and returns with a triumphant smile. 

"Cotton candy." He declares proudly, showing him the bottle.

"Cotton—?!" Armie cuts off with a bark of laughter. "Alright then. Let's give it a go. Nothing could be worse than that cherry shit. Tasted like cough syrup."

Tim grins around the plastic clamped between is teeth, rips if off and spits it to the side with a nod. "It was even worse than the mango, if that's possible." he adds in agreement.

Armie hums in thought as he watches him struggle to get the secondary seal off and recap it. "How many have we tried now?"

"Five, I think. If you include this one."

"Five? Damn, I think we might officially be on a path to becoming lube connoisseurs.”

Tim snorts a laugh as he pours some of the liquid into his palm and starts working it along his length, bringing himself back to full attention. "I think this one is gonna be the winner though. Cotton candy has universal appeal."

Armie licks his lips as the scent reaches his nose. "Mmm...just keep doing that and we can talk about lube all morning." he half groans in distraction, his eyes following every movement of Timmy's hand as he lets his own wander up and down his sides.

Timmy pushes into his hand a little more and straightens up for Armie's benefit. "Why do you like watching me play with myself so much?" he asks quietly, tilting his head with a curious smile.

Armie drags his eyes away to look up at him properly. "Because you're gorgeous..."

Tim tucks his chin bashfully, but it's obvious that Armie's praise is working in his favor, so he continues to lay it on thick.

"I love watching you. The way you touch yourself is incredibly sexy – how you're not afraid to do that for me because you know that I enjoy it." Armie says, watching his words sink in and draw physical responses from Timmy as he continues to work himself up.

Tim drops his head back and sighs, the lube bottle falling from his hand, "Don't stop...keep going..." He slides his empty hand slowly up his body and circles his nipple, pinching it a little as his grip on his cock tightens. 

"The noises you make when you stroke your cock get me so hard, Tim...those little telling sounds...I always know when you're close by the change in your breathing." He pauses to drag his nails lightly down Timmy's inner thighs, "Feel good, baby?"

"....fuck..." Tim gasps and sits up straight again, looking a little dazed. "Your voice is very distracting, Mr Hammer." He grins and releases himself. "But I believe we were in the middle of something."

Armie smirks up at him. "Can we continue this later then?"

"Absolutely..." he reaches down and takes Armie's wrists, "but right now I need you to grab some headboard."

"Yes, sir." Armie quips with a broad smile, allowing Tim to raise his arms above his head. He wraps his fingers around the slats and makes a point of burrowing the back of his head into the pillow to show that he's ready. "Good?"

"Very." Tim picks up the lube bottle again and holds it between them. "May I?" He flips the cap open with a cheeky grin.

Armie juts his chin up in answer. "This is gonna get messy, isn't it?" he teases.

Timmy smiles like the cat who got the canary as he brings the bottle up to tilt over Armie's chin. "God, I hope so..."

They both laugh as the lube hits his chin and immediately starts sliding down his cheeks and neck.

Timmy lets a bit more dribble out and snaps the cap closed again, tossing it aside carelessly as he uses the fingers of his other hand to catch the excess and start spreading it all around Armie's mouth.

Armie parts his lips and darts his tongue out to taste as Timmy's fingers pass over them. "Mmm. How long have you been thinking about this?" he asks softly, genuinely curious about the far off look in Timmy's eyes as he obviously enjoys this bit of his fantasy.

"Since the first time you ate me out." Tim answers distractedly.

"Baby, that was months ago. Why didn't you just ask?"

Tim seems to come back to himself a little bit and shrugs. "I wasn't sure you'd go for it."

Armie catches his finger on another pass and gives it a pointed suck to get Tim's attention. When he's finally looking at him and not the mess on his chin, he lets him go and says, " _Anything_ , Tim - anything I can do that will bring you pleasure is never off the table. Got it?"

Tim nods and slides his hand down Armie's chin to rest at his throat. "Okay." He pauses and licks his lips. "Then...can I come on your face?"

Armie draws out a soft hissing 'yes' and pushes his throat against Timmy's palm to drive it home. "Please."

Tim's hand starts to shake. "Fuck...you want it?" His other hand slides back to his cock and squeezes. "You want me to come on you?"

The sound of stressed wood underscores Armie's heavy inhale through his nose as he squeezes the slats of the headboard. "Fuck me, Timothée." he exhales on a growl, arching beneath him to get him closer to his face.

Tim half whimpers a string of filthy expletives under his breath, involuntarily squeezing Armie's throat before snatching his hand away to brace himself on the top of the headboard creaking in Armie's vice-like grip.

"Open up." he whispers shakily, dragging his knees forward to Armie's armpits as his hips angle down.

Armie stares him down, unblinking until Timmy presses the head of his cock between his lips, then lets his eyes close with a soft moan.

Tim slowly drags himself in and out, making obscene little popping noises between Armie's lips. "Move your tongue." he commands more boldly, his voice shifting to take on a deeper tone.

A delicious shiver runs up Armie's spine as he obediently slithers his tongue out and massages the head of Timmy's cock with it, pulling back to tease with little flicks when he hears Timmy's breathing stutter. He opens his eyes to find Tim staring down at him with his mouth agape, tongue poking at the corner.

"Yeah...fuck yeah...that's good. So good." Tim's eyes drift closed as he slowly pulls back and drags himself over Armie's chin. 

Armie watches him start to jerk and gasp as if an electrical current is playing through him and silently curses the fact that he can't reach down and touch himself. He's  _aching_ for some friction.

Tim keens softly and squeezes his eyes closed tighter as he rubs the underside of his head over the stubble and starts fisting himself in quick little motions, nearly hitting Armie in the chin with every upward stroke.

"You gonna come for me, baby?" Armie whispers, flashing his tongue out for a quick lick before making his mouth pliant again for Timmy to use as he sees fit.

Timmy opens his eyes and blazes a look of intense, raw hunger down at him before growling, "Do that again."

Armie sticks the tip of his tongue out and flattens it as Tim shoves himself over it and into his mouth. 

"Suck it." Tim pants, pulling his hand back to the base to sink himself deeper as his hips start thrusting down in shallow jerks.

Armie moans around him, his own hips twitching up desperately into empty air as Timmy fucks into his mouth.

He nearly gags and has to breathe rapidly through his nose to control the impulse to cough.

Tim pulls back just enough to relieve the pressure and mutters apologies. "Sorry- sorry. It feels so good...fuck...sorry..."

Armie wants to reach for him and soothe him, but keeps his fingers tightly curled around the wood and tries to tell him with eyes as he sucks at him vigorously.

Tim seems to get the message and reaches down to touch his cheek briefly, "You're so good to me, Armie..." He withdraws himself completely and begins tracing the tip of his cock all around Armie's mouth, slicking his lips and chin with thick dribbles of pre-come and watching every movement with hungry eyes. "I'm gonna come soon...it's too much." he groans deep in his chest. His brows furrow, mouth falling open as he starts stroking himself again, letting his head drag roughly over Armie's cheek right next to his mouth. "Oh God...do you still want it? Still want my cum?" He pants, his hips thrusting almost spastically now.

Armie ruts harder into thin air and tries to chase the tip of Tim's cock with his mouth, "Please- yes - please." He sounds desperate even to his own ears.

"Then take it—" Tim grits out between clenched teeth and yanks himself back, slapping his pulsing cock at Armie's open mouth repeatedly as he shoots his load all over him.

Armie tries to lap at him everytime he feels the weight of Tim's rigid flesh bruise his lips, begging without words to be fed his reward, but Timmy doesn't relent until the hot spurts across his cheeks and eyelids die down to feeble pulses...only then does he give in and allow Armie to suck the last of it from him as he holds the side of his head and slides deep into his mouth.

"So good to me. So good..." Tim chants softly, his movements smooth and languid.

Armie fades out and is lost to everything but the weight of Tim's cock in his mouth, the heady taste of him sliding down the back of his throat. He slowly becomes aware of Timmy's fingertips gently wiping away the mess from the corner of one eye and blinks up at him, his bruised mouth reluctantly yielding its prize as Tim begins to pull back.

"You okay?" Tim asks him, sounding a bit dreamy as his fingers swipe at the mess around his mouth and gently push in to feed him the rest.

Armie swallows and rasps as his cock throbs on the edge of pain, "Not even remotely." The joints in his wrists crackle as he lets go of the headboard and reaches up to paw at Tim and clumsily drag down to him for a kiss.

Tim slides back and lowers himself easily, slipping off to Armie's side and bringing their mouths together.

"Touch me, please..." Armie pleads as Tim licks at the flavor of himself mingled with cotton candy from the corner of his mouth.

He feels Tim's hand close around him in the same instant that his tongue makes contact with his and comes almost immediately with barely a thrust into his fist.

Tim works him through it with rhythmic strokes and squeezes, letting Armie's tongue fuck into his mouth with languid licks and deep moans until his body shudders with the final spill and he goes lax against the sheets. He pulls back, utterly spent, with a soft smile.

"Fuck me..." Armie pants, feeling slightly disoriented. He runs a hand through his hair, struggling to catch his breath as Tim looks at him almost smugly.He suddenly feels exposed. "What?" he laughs self consciously.

Tim gives a little half shrug and looks away for a second. "Nothin'. Just didn't expect you to enjoy it so much."

Armie strains up to kiss him again and ends up rolling them over so that he's half laying on top of Timmy. "I got news for you, baby. Pretty much  _anything_ that gets you off is gonna get me off too." He kisses him again, more slowly this time before pulling back to look down at him and brush the curls back from his forehead. "Just watching you lose yourself like that, knowing that I'm a part of it...it's..." he trails off and shakes his head.

Tim grins up at him and snickers.

"What's funny?" Armie blurts, not getting the joke.

"It's just- that would have been hella romantic if you didn't have my cum dripping off your eyebrows." Tim snorts and falls out in a fit of laughter.

"You shit!" Armie lunges at him and burrows his face in Tim's neck, holding him down and smearing the mess all over him while Tim screeches that he's gross and if he doesn't stop he'll never do it again.

Armie pulls back abruptly and calls his bluff. "If your face and the load you drowned me in are any indication of just how much you enjoyed that, I call bullshit. You're gonna be  _begging_ me to do that again an hour from now."

Tim rolls his eyes and pinches Armie's bicep. "Maybe so, but right now we both need showers. We smell like candy-coated sex."

Armie laughs and swipes a hand down his face. "Yeah. Can't argue that..." He rolls off and pointedly looks down at Tim's softened cock nestled stickily against his thigh. "...how are you though? Okay? Not too chafed?" 

Tim blinks at him, amused. "Wow, that was a wild shift."

"What?" Armie scratches at his his beard. "I know how rough it is."

Tim reaches up and pets his cheek with a fond smile. "I do too. Remember I said day two beard is perfect? I know better than to have tried that on day one stubble, and day three would have been too soft."

"Oh, I see. Are we at that point now? You're gonna be scheduling sexual interactions based on optimal beard conditions?"

Tim grins."Yeah. You got a problem with that?"

Armie leans down and kisses his nose. "Nope. Not at all. Just don't be surprised if two day growth becomes my new permanent look."


	2. @chalamazed's incomparable art




End file.
